You, Me, Us: A Growing Family
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: The sequel to You, Me, Us, set a few years in the future. Once you read the first chapter you will understand why it was set in the furture.
1. Chapter 1

You, Me, Us: A Growing Family

**My friend, dark assasin, wrote this. I am very busy, plus I couldn't think of a beginning. Anyway, he wrote it. Oh, and NEITHER of us own KvK. If we did Coop and Kat would SO not be enemies, if you catch my drift.**

**Coop is 18, Kat is 19.**

**KAT'S POV**

"Coop, just wait one more minute!" I yelled through the locked bathroom door.

"No way, this concerns me too! Now LET ME IN!" he screamed back, clearly a bit angry. I looked at the sign on the device in my hands, willing it to be negative. It was positive.

_'I'm... I'm pregnant' _I thought, my emotions taking me to a breaking point as a mixture of grief and happiness swirled inside of me. Coop broke down the door and I looked at him in complete shock. He looked and saw the plus and took me in his arms, he was clearly happy with this, but I wasn't sure yet. I looked at him in uncertainty.

"What's wrong, Kat? Isn't it what you hoped for?" he asked.

"No it's not that, I just don't know how to react... Heck, how will Burt take this?" I asked, truth be told it was a good question.

"I'm not sure, maybe he'll be happy for us, not for us doing it on my eighteenth birthday, but happy nonetheless" Coop said with great certainty.

"But what about your parents?" he asked. I truly hadn't thought about that. They would freak. I lost a bit of hope after that thought.

"What are we going to do Coop?" I asked, burying my head in his chest. I felt him hug me tighter.

"Well, I've been thinking of something for some time now" he said, still holding me close.

"Why... Why not m-marry me?" he asked. My heart skipped a beat as I now started to cry.

**COOP'S POV**

I continued to hold her tight as she sobbed into my chest.

"What's wrong, Kat?" I asked as she moved to look at me. She pressed her lips against mine, surprising me at first, but I quickly relaxed. We stayed like that for ten minutes until we broke for air.

"Yes" Kat said happily.

"Wh-what?" I asked, not quite believing my ears.

"I will marry you, Coop Burtonburger" she said. She then kissed me passionately. As a minute passed I deepened the kiss, as our tongues entwined together. I melted at that kiss. It lasted only for five minutes, but to me it felt like hours.

"I love you Coop" she said. I felt like I was on a cloud, that nothing could bring me down, and I knew things wouldn't get easier, but for now, I would stay here, in her company, for as long as I could.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

**Just so you know, we weren't** **sure when pregnancy starts to show, so we went with two months.**

(2 Months later)

**COOP'S POV**

"Kat, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, a bit worried.

"Coop, we've been holding this off long enough, and look at me, my pregnancy is starting to show, they're gonna find out eventually, why not now?" she said, determined.

"Okay, then let's go tell my dad first" I suggested.

"Okay, sure" she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. We went into the living room to see Millie and Dad watching TV.

"Wow, Kat. We really need to get you on a diet" Dad said.

"D-dad! That's not right to say!" I snapped. Kat nudged me and gave me this look to stop beating around the bush.

"Okay, okay" I said.

"Umm, Dad, I... We have something to announce" I said, gesturing to Kat.

"We-we're getting married" I said, only to see my dad's eyes go wide.

"Dad?" I asked after a few seconds.

"WOOHOO!" Dad and Mille said.

"My son is getting married, good on you sport and you too Kat" Dad said, completely shocking me. I shook myself out of my stupor.

"That's not all" I said with a little more confidence.

Before I could say anymore, Kat said with a smile, "I'm pregnant" Dad's jaw dropped as he fell back in his chair, as the force of the two words hit him.

"I'm so happy for you two" Millie said, hugging us, then leaving, shocking both me and Kat.

"When did that happen?" Dad asked completely stunned.

"Two months ago, on my eighteenth birthday to be exact" I answered, thinking back.

"Please, don't blame Coop, it was me who-" Kat began, before she was cut off.

"It's not that, I'm just trying to take this all in" Dad said, completely baffled of what to do or say next.

"We're sorry Dad, we should have told you sooner, but we were afraid of how you would react" I said, concerned.

"Okay, first, Kat, sorry about the diet thing, it was uncalled for. Second I've come to terms with this. I knew you two would have a child eventually. Huh, on the brighter side I'll be a grandfather" Dad said with a smile.

"It's okay about the diet thing, Burt. You never knew" Kat said, gazing at me with love in her eyes.

"Well, Dad, we're off to tell Kat's parents" I said, helping Kat up the stairs.

We went into Millie's room, then into Kat's scrathing post lair. Kat had me wait out of view of the screen so she could talk to them.

**KAT'S POV**

_(Please note Kat turned off her translator, so she could talk to her parents in her native tongue)_

_'It's a good thing I taught Coop my language' _I thought.

I hit the green button, and the screen showed my parents.

"Mom, Dad, how are you two?" I asked.

"We're fine, Kat. You look bloated, are you getting enough excersise?" my dad asked.

"Honey, that's no way talk to our little girl" my mom lectured.

"MOM! I'm not a little girl anymore!" I said.

"Anyway, I've got some news for you two. I-I'm getting married" I added.

"WHAT! Who's marrying you, I'll vaporize him!" my dad said.

"Don't mind your father, so who is the lucky guy?" my mom asked. I motioned for Coop to come over. He came and put his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder lovingly.

"He is" I said. My dad fainted, my mom just stood there.

"Well as long as you two are happy, I'll send word from your dad when he wakes up" my mom said.

"I'm up, I'm up" my dad said, waking up.

"Well, I've got one more bit of news. I'm pregnant" I said.

My dad fainted again, my mom's eyes glittered with happiness.

"WOOHOO I'm gonna be a grandmother!" my mom screamed.

Coop and I were both stunned at her reaction but accepted it.

"I thought you'd like to know as well that the wedding is in two weeks" I said happily.

"We'll be there, no way we're going to miss our little girl getting married" my mom said with a chuckle.

I face palmed at that word. With that the screen went black and I turned my translator on.

"Well, that's done" I said, relieved at their reaction.

"Yup, now we just need to get ready for the wedding" Coop said. He then gave me a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
